callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
SCAR-H
:For the "light" variant in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Force Recon, see SCAR-L. The SCAR-H is an Assault Rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player In Single Player, the SCAR-H is commonly used by the U.S. Army Rangers in the campaign, and is one of the weapons in the starting loadout for "Wolverines!" and "Exodus". It can be scavenged from dead friendlies or found at specific points in the American campaign. It can be found with or without various attachments, depending on the situation including: a foregrip (in S.S.D.D.), a Red Dot Sight combined with the Shotgun (in Wolverines!), as well as a Red Dot Sight with no other attachments, ACOG Scope, M203 Grenade Launcher , and a Thermal Scope. Furthermore, in Exodus it has a laser targeting sight, which is used to paint targets for the Stryker Armored Vehicle "Honey Badger" to engage. The SCAR-H is also a starting weapon for the Task Force 141 in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" and can also be found in the mission "Loose Ends" dropped by allies and "Just Like Old Times", with a Thermal Scope or underbarrel attachment (Shotgun or Grenade Launcher). The SCAR-H is also the starting weapon in the Special Ops missions "Homeland Security", "Body Count" and "Wardriving". Multiplayer The SCAR-H is unlocked at level 8 in multiplayer, and combined with its high damage and low recoil it is a popular weapon. Its main drawback is its low magazine capacity. It also has a slower reload compared to the other Assault Rifles. While unsuppressed at close and long range, the SCAR-H will kill in 3 hits without Stopping Power. But when it is suppressed, the damage will reduce drastically over distances (with or without Stopping Power). At long range, it deals 30 damage meaning it kills in 4 hits. Stopping Power is useful due to the weapon's slow rate of fire compared to most automatic weapons. The SCAR-H also features what most consider very simple iron sights, which give a clear, uncluttered view, meaning that sight attachments are not commonly used. In Hardcore, the SCAR-H is a one shot kill at any range - unless shooting upon enemies using Painkiller, Last or Final Stand, or at targets behind cover. This somewhat negates the need for extra ammo, making Sleight of Hand a useful alternative as the SCAR-H has a fairly long reload time in comparison to other assault rifles. It is also, due to its low recoil, useful with an ACOG as it has no sway, along with fully automatic fire. The SCAR-H does not work well with Reload Cancelling as the animation stops a very short period of time after ammunition is added, making Sleight of Hand useful, although low ammo becomes a problem. The perk Scavenger Pro effect along with the Extended Magazines attachment both mitigate its low reserve ammunition and magazine capacity. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Magazines *Foregrip (Only found in The Pit; in "S.S.D.D.") *Under mounted laser (Only found in the campaign mission "Exodus" to mark targets for the Stryker Honey Badger, and also found in the Special Ops missions "Overwatch", where it cannot mark targets, but point them out for the player in the AC-130, and "Wardriving", where it marks targets for Honey Badger) File:SCAR-H MW2.png|The SCAR-H with Urban Camouflage File:SCAR-H iron MW2.png|Iron sight File:iw4sp-20100408-2112362.jpg|SCAR-H with the Foregrip attachment in "S.S.D.D." Scarhr.JPG|Reloading the SCAR-H Scarcropped.PNG|The SCAR-H w/ M203 in third person Trivia *Directly under the iron sight is text that reads "INFINITY WARD, USA. ENCINO, CA. www.infinityward.com and IW BROCK," and on the side it reads, "Infinity Ward, USA, MK 17 Mod 0 Cal. 7.62x51 0048762". *In S.S.D.D., a SCAR-H with Foregrip can be found in The Pit and being used by Army Rangers in single player. In multiplayer though, the SCAR-H's pick-up and multiplayer killfeed icon shows a foregrip, showing that it could have been an attachment fairly late in development. *The SCAR-H has a different reload animation with the Heartbeat Sensor attached because the Heartbeat Sensor is in the way of the bolt release, where the play normally hits. *In singleplayer, the SCAR-H's M203 makes the sound of a GP-25, but in multiplayer, it makes the regular sound of a M203. *The SCAR-H that Dunn uses in Museum, has a Thermal Scope which cannot be steadied and has the lower recoil of the Red Dot Sight or Holographic sight. This weapon is unique in this way. *There is a fingerprint on the rear Iron Sight that is visible under the correct lighting. *The SCAR-H has a reloading animation that is almost exactly like the Commando (weapon) *The SCAR-H is tied with the UMP45 for the second lowest rate of fire for all fully automatic weapons in Modern Warfare 2 (The AA-12 being the lowest). *In multiplayer, all optics and the Heartbeat Sensor on the SCAR-H are tan when no camouflages are applied. *The SCAR-H has a bigger magazine capacity in single player and Special Ops than in multiplayer. ru:SCAR-H Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons